Naruto:The Saiyan Shinobi
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: Vegito is sent to the Naruto universe by buu..He ends up fighting the Kyuubi and getting sealed with her within Young Naruto...Vegito X Fem. Kyuubi, Naruto X Fem. OC X Kushina Harem discountinued! Adopted by Namikaze09


**Summary: what if when Buu used his dimensional scream he was successful? What if Vegito was sent into the Naruto world and was sealed alongside the Kyuubi within Naruto? What if he merged with Naruto?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z/GT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New world**

The earth shook as two powerful warriors battled it out one was a human looking man with spiky blond hair and green eyes...he wore a blue outer shirt with an orange undershirt...he was also clad in blue pants with white boots a blue belt separate his top clothes from bottom...he had white gloves on his hands......He was Vegito a powerful fusion of Goku and Vegeta by the magical Potara earrings...Which he took off and destroyed but he's trapped in this form for eternity...

His opponent was the strongest villain around....Majin Buu who currently had a human like face...he had absorbed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo...this is his strongest form...Buu was really tall and looked absolutely demonic in place of hair he had a long tentacle on his head going down his back..he wore the Gi Goku was known for because he had absorbed Gohan...his eyes were crimson with black sclera...he had holes in his head, arms, and chest...His ears were shaped like cylinders...He also wore white pants with a black belt...in the middle of the belt was a yellow square with a black M on it...

Super Buu was really angry...He was the most powerful being in the world! No Saiyan was strong enough to beat him! Yet this one was different!

Super Buu then was so pissed he began to use the same power he used to escape from his imprisonment in the Time Chamber...his fists were clenched so tight they were bleeding...and sweat was running down his chin...a purple-greenish aura surrounded him...the earth began to collapse as portals formed...

The pink demon's eyes began to glow red, "You led me to this you mortal freak it's your fault!!!!"

Buu roared, "Be gone with you!!!!"

Vegito then charged at Buu only to gasp as a green portal formed in front of the fused Super Saiyan and sucked him in...Buu then calmed down but he felt himself dying...He had wasted so much power against Vegito and now the so-called immortal Buu was dying...

Buu felt himself fading fast but said, "Oh well at least I got rid of those fools!" He chuckled which then turned into full blown laughter....Buu died laughing...The Earth and the whole universe collapsed...

Vegito screamed as he was sent into another world...soon he landed on the ground and heard a massive roar, "What the?!" He saw a forest and it was nighttime...Suddenly the fused Saiyan felt a pain in his spine and his tail grew back...

Vegito was stunned, "M-My tail's back?!"

The fused Super Saiyan then felt a massive power nearly equal to Buu's..He quickly took off heading for the area...But then he made the mistake of looking at the moon...it was full!

Vegito then screamed as he transformed, "Crap! I looked!" His clothes burst as he transformed into a giant golden ape...

Vegito roared and beat his chest before calming...Then he began to change again...this time he released a massive golden shockwave as he transformed...(A/N: No complainants about Super Saiyan 4 or 5 they're awesome!)

Soon Vegito stood there transformed...he was a little taller and in place of his shirt red fur was on his upper body except for the middle of his chest, neck, head, and hands...his hair was spikier and longer now going a little past his shoulders...a red tail swished behind him...his eyes were a blue-green with red outlines around them...Vegito had become a Super Saiyan 4...

Vegito gazed at himself in a lake that he was levitating above, "Whoa when did I gain so much power?"his dual-type voice was a little deeper and more feral sounding. He then returned to normal, "I'll figure it out later." He blasted into Super Vegito form and took off heading for a certain ninja village...

(In Konoha)

The ninja leapt at a massive orange fox with nine-tails only to be shredded by the demon's claws...

The Kyuubi roared, **"Pitiful! Is there no one among you strong enough to give me a challenge?!"**Now normally she wouldn't act like this but thanks to a certain Uchiha leader and his infernal 'eternal' Sharingan she was attacking this village...

Suddenly Kyuubi sensed a massive power greater than her own...The fox turned only to receive a kick in the face and was sent into a mountain...

Soon a man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes appeared in a golden flash making the ninjas wonder if he was related to their Yondaime..he wore strange clothes and had no weapons...to their shock he was actually levitating!

The man grinned as the Kyuubi climbed off the mountain she had smashed into...which due to her massive size was crushed into rubble...

The fox roared, **"Alright who kicked me?!" **She then was shocked to see a blond haired man floating in the air...She was even more surprised to realize that a mortal had enough strength to send her in her demon fox form even a few feet off the ground...

Kyuubi was dumbstruck,**_"No way! Since when could humans fly?!"_**

The man then pointed to the fox, "My name is Vegito but while I'm in this form you can also refer to me as Super Vegito!"

Kyuubi was even more shocked as this man's voice sounded like two people talking at the same exact time!

Vegito grinned, "You fox! Let's fight!" He lowered into a fighting stance...He then powered up sending a golden wave of energy through the area...

Kyuubi felt Madara's control over her slipping a little due to the man's power washing over the area, **_"Maybe if I fight him he can help me snap out of Madara's influence."_**

Kyuubi then lowered herself also into a fighting stance, **"Very well Vegito let us fight!"** She then slashed the air with one of her nine tails soon a wave of heated air shot at the Saiyan who easily dodged it...

Kyuubi then aimed her tails at the Saiyan..they extended and shot at the Saiyan with their tips shining like a blade...

Vegito grinned, "Ah another opponent with extending limbs!" Vegito then turned partially to the side, "Banshee Blast!" He had five orbs of energy one on each finger of his right hand, "Here take them!" He threw the energy orbs...each one struck the Kyuubi's tails...the fifth one though was aimed at the fox herself...

Kyuubi leapt out of the way and the blast struck the ground...she then retracted her tails which were singed by the attack....

Kyuubi was stunned her tails were singed! they were her pride and joy! Now they were singed it would probably take another few hundred years to get them back to normal! Even if the singes were gone in a flash revealing perfectly healthy orange-red fur...All the angry vixen cared about was showing that man what happens when you mess with the Kyuubi!

Suddenly Kyuubi released a huge amount of KI at the Saiyan, **"You....How dare you! Do you know how long it takes me to get my tails just right?! Over several hundred years!"** Several of the male ninja fainted from fright at the KI....while the kunoichi sympathized with the vixen's pain...

But then Madar's influence came back..Kyuubi's eyes turned a dark crimson-black and her fur went from an orange-red to a rusty dark red...She then released a feral roar to show Madara had suppressed her intelligence making her into a feral beast...

Vegito sighed, "Yup...this fox is female..." He knew from experience with Chi-chi and Bulma just how stubborn women were with their looks...and he knew he was in for it...The fused male Saiyan prepared for the worst...especially he sensed an evil influence over the demon's mind...

Vegito thought, _"Something's wrong it's as if she lost her intelligence becoming a feral animal!"_

Kyuubi then condensed chakra in front her mouth into a sphere then swallowed...her abdomen expanded then she opened her mouth and a red ball of chakra formed ready to fire...

Vegito then spread his arms out two blue orbs formed in his palms...a golden aura surrounded him...then he shifted back, his hands were cupped together at his side...the two orbs turned golden yellow...

Kyuubi fired a red blast of chakra...

Vegito shot his signature move, "Final...Kamehameha!" a golden yellow blast shot from his hands...

The two blasts struck each other and fought for a bit before exploding sending the ninja in the area flying...

Soon the 4th Hokage arrived on his Toad to see the Kyuubi and a blond haired man floating in the air...

Minato then rubbed the back of his head confused, "Well I was expecting the Kyuubi but a man too?" He shrugged, "Oh well."

Vegito turned to see a blond man with blue eyes standing on a giant toad...he held a bundle in his arms...

Vegito then spoke, "WTH? Who's that?"

Minato then went through handseals, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" In a burst of blue light Vegito, Kyuubi, the Toad, and Minato all disappeared...There was nothing but a crying blond baby boy...with a strange tattoo on his stomach...But then he began to change...his blonde hair spiked and gained black bangs in it too...his skin lightened slighty..his blue eyes darkened and a brown tail appeared of his spine...Young Naruto opened his eyes to reveal dark blue almost black eyes...Then the boy suddenly disappeared (He used Instant Transmission)

(At the hospital)

Kushina Uzumaki woke up as she had a bad feeling...She instantly asked a nurse what happened...Suddenly a blond/black haired baby boy with whisker marks appeared in the room..he had a monkey like tail behind him...he was on one of the beds

The nurse freaked out, "Yikes!" She saw the baby...

Kushina looked shocked to see him, "could...could it really be?" She seemed to materiallize right to the boy and studied him...his hair was spikier than usual but it was still the same blonde color though it now had black bangs in it...he had the same whisker marks and the seal was visible on his stomach...

Kushina instantly scooped him into her arms, "Naruto....my little Naruto!" She hugged him to her happy to see him alive and well...

(Within the seal)

Vegito looked around and saw a cage, "Hmm...so where am I?" He then saw the Kyuubi inside a much bigger cage...

The vixen was asleep but she heard the question and opened one crimson eye then spoke**, "We're sealed within someone Vegito**." The sealing has freed Kyuubi from Madara's control...She then lowered her head and went back to sleep...

Vegito meditated, "Hmm...I wonder how I could help this person?"

* * *

all right this is the re-done version of the birth of Narugito...so tell me who you want in Naruto's harem...next chapter deals with the aftermath of Kyuubi's assault.


End file.
